The invention generally relates to managing workflow, and, more particularly, relates to a system and method for managing and monitoring multiple workflows which may be distributed among multiple product lines, managed projects and services, and may occur concurrently in time or according to task sequences.
Many workflow applications exist that are directed to single and focused workflow monitoring and management scenarios. In conventional systems, individual workloads are managed independently from other workloads. For example, if a company produces multiple product lines, each product line is governed and managed by a separate workload management system. The system can usually handle quality control privileges, different types of change orders, and other supply chain related matters. Typically, each product line is managed separately, where each product line requires that a new workload management system be configured. Moreover, since each product line is separate, each product line needs to be monitored separately, increasing management tasks.
With the trend toward globalization and outsourcing of parts and components, companies require complex workflow organization. Diverse and similar product lines further complicate matters. Systems for managing workflow are well known in the industry, but few are robust enough to handle the complexity of modern product lines. For example, many original equipment manufacturers (OEMs) outsource components from its suppliers, allowing them to bid on and supply and supply different components and assemblies. Many complex relationships result from different business structures, which are difficult to manage and monitor in the organization of product assembly. To complicate matters further, markets, product designs and services change, and other business factors vary over time. It is important for a business to try to monitor the dynamic word flows that are instituted in such complicated scenarios, as well as the impacts of such changes on the workflow of a business.
Therefore, it would be useful to provide a method and system configured to easily manage and monitor workflows for products, project management and services. As will be evident by the description below, the invention accomplishes this in an elegant manner.